Mystic Guidance
by Aiyta
Summary: TJM. Alejandra, the mystic guide of the Green Eyed People, urges Arnold to be a little more honest with himself.


TJM. Alejandra, the mystic guide of the Green Eyed People, urges Arnold to be a little more honest with himself.

_Disclaimer: No own._

* * *

Arnold stepped nervously into the outlandishly decorated hut, looking around at the strange wisps of material hanging from the ceiling and the beaded artwork adorning the walls. Somewhere in the distance he could hear Helga threatening the enthusiastic Green Eyes warriors to stop carrying her like a Princess. Arnold smiled a little, _'Helga G. Pataki walks on her own two feet' _she would gripe with a ferocity that only served to impress them further, and make them lift her even higher.

Arnold coughed as the smoky room cleared a little to reveal a Green Eyes woman sitting crossed legged before burning incense on the cold floor. The woman was dressed differently to the villagers and the warriors, she wore a dramatic and bright green and blue gown and her long black hair was loose over her shoulders. She must have liked beads because she wore an awful lot, in her hair, around her neck, around her waist and on her wrists.

Slowly she lifted her head, smiling as though she knew to expect his arrival, "Ah, the chosen one, come inside." she welcomed him softly.

"Hello. Who are you?" Arnold asked as he hesitantly made his way toward her.

"I am Alejandra." She explained, "Mystic guide of the Green Eyed people."

"Like a fortune teller?" Arnold enquired, peering down at the array of plant-cuttings sitting in her small smoky fire.

"Somewhat." Alejandra smiled, motioning for him to take a seat beside the fire with her, "I can help you with the answers you search for."

"Okay." Arnold responded, carefully sitting opposite her at the burning fire, "Will I ever find my parents?"

Alejandra wrinkled her brow and closed her eyes in thought for a moment, "Hmmm... No, _you _will not find them. It is not your destiny."

"What! What do you mean it's not my destiny?" Arnold cried out, shooting her an unappreciative look.

"Relax young man." Alejandra said slowly, "Your parents will be found soon... She will find them."

Arnold raised an eyebrow at her comment, "_She?_"

"The girl.." Alejandra nodded, "The girl in the pink, she emits a fierce passion,"

Arnold felt his breath catch in his throat, "HELGA?" he almost screamed.

"This surprises you?" Alejandra enquired with great interest.

"Yes! No... maybe not? But yes, a lot!" Arnold stuttered, his eyes growing wide with confusion.

Alejandra looked him over for a moment, "Take my hand." she instructed.

Arnold raised his hand, but hesitated, "Why?" he asked, his hand hovering in the air in uncertainty.

"Take my hand," Alejandra repeated, "I wish to feel your emotions."

"Uh, okay." Arnold said, offering his hand to the patient woman.

Alejandra studied his hand closely, squeezing and gazing at it for a long time, "Chosen one, why do you lie to yourself?" she eventually asked.

"I-I don't lie to myself." Arnold attempted to assure her, nervous about the possible direction of their discussion.

Alejandra shook her head in disbelief, "The girl, the girl in the pink." she specified.

"No, nothing... I don't!" Arnold spluttered in return, pulling his hand away from hers.

Alejandra smiled warmly, "It's rare to meet your soul mate so early in life, you know." she said softly.

"My WHAT?" Arnold yelled, shuffling backward away from her and attempting to stand himself up.

Alejandra pursed her lips together in concern, "I have sent word to you before."

"What are you talking about?" Arnold frowned as he lifted himself from the ground to stand before her.

"Your dreams." Alejandra clarified, "One time, a dream where you visited a relative, a cousin I remember. The poetic girl in the pink, did you not recognise her?"

Arnold took a deep breath, "Sort of." he mumbled, playing frantically with the hem of his sweater.

"I have tried to tell you." Alejandra assured him, as she moved to stand before him, "I told you, I told you one hundred and ten times."

Arnold's jaw dropped, "The marriage predictor?" he almost whispered.

Alejandra nodded slowly, "The girl is your destiny, she can bring you everything you need, but you must open your eyes to the truth." she said quietly.

"A-Are you, um, saying the truth is that I... I l-love her?" Arnold gulped.

Alejandra smirked, "You tell me..."

"It's just... I'm only ten years old! Can I truly love someone at ten years old?" Arnold asked her, anxiety showing in his eyes.

Alejandra chuckled and rested her hand lightly upon his shoulder, looking directly into his eyes, "Oh please, you've been in love with her since you were three."

Arnold felt a large uncomfortable feeling in his throat, his stomach exploding with fiery butterflies and his knees growing weak. _'You've been in love with her since you were three, you've been in love with her since you were three.' _circled his thoughts as everything went back and he passed out, hitting the cold ground with a thud.


End file.
